Cryptology has long been used to ensure secure transmission of messages over unsecure media. The basic function of cryptology is to transform an unencrypted message, or “plaintext,” into a “cyphertext” or encrypted message that is unintelligible, and therefore reveals no information about the content of the plaintext, via an encryption algorithm. Modern encryption systems, particularly electronic systems, often use complex encryption algorithms that require increasing system resources both to encrypt and decrypt messages. Moreover, unauthorized eavesdroppers continue to attempt to intercept and decode encrypted messages in order to determine the specific encryption method and “crack” the encryption algorithm, requiring ever more complex encryption algorithms. Accordingly, there exists a continual tension between the complexity and usefulness of an encryption algorithm and the system resources it consumes.
Therefore, there is a need for a secure transmission method and system that ensures message security that addresses at least some of the concerns of conventional systems and methods.